Lemon
by Niki Blueros
Summary: The two of us are just... We'll be just family forever and ever... [G27]


_The two of us are just... We'll be just family forever and ever..._

 **•⭐⭐⭐•**

* * *

 **Lemon**

 **By: Niki Blueros**

 **G27**

 **Cast: Giotto (Sawada Ieyasu); Sawada Tsunayoshi**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Angst, Drama, Family**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **©Akira Amano**

 **[!]**

 **OOC**

 **Yaoi**

* * *

•••••••o0o•••••••

Sepuluh tahun telah dilewati oleh keduanya. Ieyasu dan Tsunayoshi. Dua bersaudara yang hidup dalam satu atap. Keduanya berselisih tiga tahun. Ieyasu yang putra sulung memiliki rambut pirang seperti ayahnya. Namun dengan mata yang senada dengan rambutnya. Sedangkan Tsuna, putra bungsu, memiliki rambut cokelat seperti ibunya dan memiliki mata yang sama dengan ayahnya.

Ieyasu menjadi kakak yang sangat melindungi adiknya. Ia tahu segala hal tentang Tsuna. Karena itulah Tsuna menganggap Ieyasu sebagai kakaknya yang paling sempurna. Untuk beberapa hal mereka sangatlah bertolak belakang. Ieyasu dengan segala kehebatannya, sedangkan Tsuna dengan segala kecerobohannya.

"Nii-san, tunggu!" Tsuna yang baru menginjak kelas tiga SMP ini memakai sepatunya dengan tergesa-gesa. Tak lupa roti yang ada di mulutnya digigitnya dan berlari ke luar pintu.

"Tsunayoshi, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Ieyasu sedang menikmati potongan roti terakhirnya. Sebenarnya ia ada piket kelas, karena itulah Ieyasu berangkat lebih pagi di hari pertamanya. Sekarang Ieyasu duduk di kelas tiga SMA.

Tsuna menelan rotinya cepat dan menatap kakaknya. "Kalau aku tidak memanggil Nii-san, Nii-san pasti akan meninggalkanku."

"Hari ini aku mendapat tugas piket, Tsunayoshi. Dan arah sekolah kita juga berbeda."

"Tapi aku ingin pergi bersama dan pulang bersama juga dengan Nii-san."

Giotto menatap Tsuna sejenak. "Kau suka sekali mengekor padaku, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Aku tak mau jauh darimu."

"Aku tahu," tertawa kecil. Giotto mengacak surai cokelat Tsuna sangat gemas. "Kita pergi."

"Baik!" Tsuna tersenyum senang. Pagi yang sangat menyenangkan. Berjalan kaki bersama sang kakak menuju sekolah sangat disukainya.

Setiap pulang sekolah pun, keduanya saling menunggu. Jika Tsuna pulang telat, Ieyasu yang menunggunya tepat di depan gerbang sekolah sang adik. Sedang jika Ieyasu yang telat, Tsuna akan ke sekolah kakaknya dan menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah juga.

Dua saudara ini memang terlihat manis. Mereka akur satu sama lain. Jarang mereka terlibat dalam pertengkaran. Mungkin karena kakaknya yang pengertian dan adiknya yang tak terlalu menuntut pada sang kakak.

Ieyasu adalah penyelamat bagi Tsuna. Kakaknya selalu siap sedia. Seperti... Seperti apa ya... Yang penting, sejak memasuki TK, Tsuna tak pernah mau jauh dari Ieyasu. Pernah Tsuna hampir di bully, dan Ieyasu menyelamatkannya. Di mata Tsuna, kakaknya sudah seperti pahlawan. Pernah Tsuna mencoba untuk menjadi lebih kuat, namun hasilnya Tsuna malah membuat Ieyasu lebih mengkhawatirkannya.

"Nii-san, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Nii-san sudah punya orang yang disukai?"

Giotto menoleh. Pertanyaan Tsuna terlalu tiba-tiba. "Kau sendiri?"

"Eh? A... Aku...?" Tsuna bingung untuk menjawabnya. Orang yang disukainya...

"Jangan terlalu menempel padaku, makanya kau tak punya pacar."

"Eeeh!? Itu tidak ada hubungannya!" cemberut.

"Kalau begitu cepat kerjakan PR-mu."

"Iya, iya." Tsuna menghela napas berat. PR-nya banyak sekali. Beruntung Ieyasu mau membantunya.

Terkadang Ieyasu selalu mengatakan sesuatu yang dingin pada adiknya. Ia tak ingin adiknya itu terlalu manja padanya. Kemudian untuk Tsuna sendiri, ia tak ingin kakaknya itu menjauh meskipun mereka akan terpisah pada akhirnya. Tsuna tahu apa yang diinginkannya.

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Nii-san." Tsuna menepuk-nepuk pipi Ieyasu yang masih tertidur nyenyak. "Nii-san bangun." Tsuna menghela napas. Apa semalam sangat melelahkan? "Nii-san..." Tsuna menatap fokus wajah kakaknya. Kemudian, perlahan Tsuna mendekatkan wajahnya hingga berjarak cukup dekat. "Nii-san..." Bibir Ieyasu yang terbuka itu mengundang Tsuna. "Tukang tidur," tersenyum kecil. Tsuna menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sang kakak hingga Ieyasu membuka matanya.

Tsuna tersenyum pada sang kakak yang masih belum bergerak. "Ohayou, Nii-san." Tsuna tertawa kecil. "Putri tidur."

Giotto bangun dan duduk di sisi kasurnya. "Hari ini kan libur." Giotto menguap lebar. Semalam, ia bekerja keras untuk menyelesaikan dua tugas sekaligus.

"Tapi hari ini Nii-san janji akan mengajakku jalan-jalan," senyum. "Ayolah..." Tsua menarik-narik tangan Ieyasu agar segera mandi dan mereka pergi.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." Giotto akhirnya berdiri dan sempat-sempatnya Giotto mencubit keras pipi Tsuna.

"Nii-san!"

"Buat sarapan."

"Aku tahu!"

Selain suka mengacak rambutnya, Ieyasu juga suka sekali mencubit pipinya. Itu kan sakit... Tapi asal kakaknya itu tak jahil padanya, itu cukup.

Membuat sarapan sudah menjadi tugas Tsuna. Masakannya sudah tak diragukan lagi. Sedang Ieyasu bertugas mengurus keuangan. Setiap bulan, mereka selalu mendapat kiriman uang dari orangtua mereka yang ada di luar negeri. Keduaya hidup mandiri.

"Nii-san, apa impianmu?" Tsuna menggenggam tangan sang kakak dan menatapnya lurus.

"Lulus, lalu... Aku belum memikirkannya lagi."

"Mou... Kalau itu juga aku sama. Aku akan melanjutkan ke SMA. Nii-san kuliah?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Nii-san sudah bosan hidup, ya?"

Giotto tertawa geli mendengarnya. "Pertanyaanmu aneh, Tsunayoshi." Lagi-lagi... Surai cokelat itu diacaknya sangat gemas. "Tentu saja akan seperti itu."

"Mou..."

Setiap sentuhan tangan besar itu membuat Tsuna senang. Ada rasa sayang lain yang menghantui Tsuna. Perasaan yang berlebih pada kakaknya.

"Nii-san..."

"Apa?"

"Bu, bukan apa-apa," menggeleng keras. "Ayo kita bersenang-senang!" Tsuna menarik tangan kakaknya erat.

"Pelan-pelan, Tsunayoshi..." Ieyasu tersenyum tipis. Ia menyadarinya... Sangat menyadarinya...

Langkah yang selalu beriringan ini akan berbekas pada jalan setapak yang menjadi saksi bisu dari sebuah ketiadaan.

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Tsunayoshi..."

"Nii-san..."

Awalnya aku tak pernah memikirkan hal ini. Apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan... Ketika mata itu menatapku, membuatku ingin selalu menjaga cahaya yang terpancar indah dari sorotan matanya. Tubuh kecil itu membuatku ingin selalu melindunginya. Aku menyukainya... Tapi aku menyesal. Aku menyesali darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhku.

"Aku akan melindungimu..."

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Nii-san..."

"Tsunayoshi..."

Perlakuan lembut dan senyuman hangat adalah sesuatu yang sangat istimewa bagiku. Aku tak pernah menyadari hal ini. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai seseorang yang selalu ada untukku. Seiringnya waktu, aku mulai bisa melihatnya. Apa yang selama ini kuinginkan tepat ada di depan mataku. Aku menyukainya... Tapi ikatan ini... Aku tak menginginkannya...

"Teruslah bersamaku..."

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna tak menjawabnya. Ia hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal.

Ieyasu tersenyum tipis. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Tsuna. Ieyasu mendekati Tsuna dan duduk di tepi kasurnya. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Tsuna tetap diam seribu bahasa.

"Katakan, Tsunayoshi." Ieyasu mengusap rambut Tsuna perlahan.

Sangat nyaman. Tsuna mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ieyasu dengan mata sembab. "Nii-san..." Tsuna merengkuhnya erat.

Ieyasu terkejut. Ia tak tahu apa pun. Apa yang menyebabkan Tsuna menangis sekalipun. "Aku akan melindungimu." Ia balas merengkuh tubuh kecil adiknya yang rapuh.

"Teruslah bersamaku..." Tsuna menangis kembali. Bahkan Tsuna pun tak mengerti dengan rasa sakit yang sedang dirasakannya ini.

"Lihat aku, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna mengangkat wajahnya kembali. Kakaknya tengah menatapnya penuh kehangatan. "Nii-san..." Ia tersenyum dan membelai wajah kakaknya. Setiap lekukan wajahnya sangat berarti.

"Tsunayoshi..."

Tsuna memejamkan matanya. Begitu pula dengan Ieyasu. Mereka saling memberikan sebuah ciuman dalam artian berbeda. Tidak seperti yang selama ini mereka lakukan.

•••••••o0o•••••••

Kenyataan akan selalu menjawab sebuah angan-angan.

"Nii-san..."

"Tsunayoshi..."

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus seperti ini? Aku tak mau..."

"Dengarkan aku, Tsunayoshi."

"Tidak... Aku tidak mau!"

"Mengertilah, Tsunayoshi..."

"Tidak! A... Aku... Aku menyukaimu, Nii-san..."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Kita berdua adalah keluarga. Kita hanya akan menjadi keluarga untuk selamanya dan tidak akan pernah berubah."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Bukankah kita akan tetap bertemu?"

"Aku tak menginginkan hal itu... Aku, aku ingin bersamamu, Nii-san..."

"Tsunayoshi..."

"Aku mohon..."

"Maaf..."

"A, aku..."

"Di dalam keluarga tidak ada mantan kakak ataupun mantan adik. Tali darah kita pun takkan pernah terputus."

"Nii-san..."

"Aku menyayangimu, Tsunayoshi."

"Aku juga, Nii-san..."

"Tsunayoshi, suatu hari kita akan terpisah. Kita akan menjalani hidup masing-masing. Tapi satu hal yang tak boleh kau lupakan."

"Apa itu?"

"Di mana pun kau berada, aku akan selalu mengingatmu. Meskipun... Hatiku ini telah ada yang memiliki."

"Nii-san... Nii-san... Nii-san... Aku sangat menyukaimu... Aku sangat mencintaimu... Aku sangat menyayangimu..."

"Terima kasih, Tsunayoshi."

Tanpa Ieyasu mengatakannya pun, Tsuna pasti tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh kakaknya itu. Sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Keduanya tak bisa saling memiliki satu sama lain. Hanya bisa menahannya dalam-dalam dalam sebuah angan-angan yang kapan saja bisa hancur.

Perih memang saat kenyataan telah menunjukkan jalam keduanya yang berlainan. Rasa pedih yang terus menjalari relung hati takkan terobati semudah luka luar.

Hari itu, dalam rasa sakit yang terus menggerogoti sukma, air mata menjadi jalan termudah untuk mengatakan segala hal apa yang dirasakan. Kenangan ini akan terkunci rapat hingga ajal menjemput.

"Nii-san, jika kita dilahirkan kembali, aku ingin menjadi milikmu..."

"Aku juga. Aku akan melindungimu sebagai pemilik hatimu."

•••••••o0o•••••••

•Fin•

* * *

Finish!

Hola minna~ Ketemu lagi di edisi musim hujan(?) :3

Seperti biasa... Cerita yang hadir selalu gaje/janggal/mengganjal,hhe

Cerita kali ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Gumi yang "Lemon". Yang pas lirik...

二人は卜モダチ。

The two of us are just friends.

ずっとずっと卜モダチ。

We'll be just friend forever and ever.

Nah, dari liriknya cuma diubah dikit jadi... Futari wa kazoku. Zutto zutto kazoku. Jadi beginilah cerita yang dibuat xD

Sankyuu minna yang udah mau baca :3

Review please~

Ciao!


End file.
